<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainbow Sky by LessonsFromMoths</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500989">Rainbow Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessonsFromMoths/pseuds/LessonsFromMoths'>LessonsFromMoths</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i'm stuck in HQ tumblr hell [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artist Tsukki, Best Friends, College/University, Friendly banter, Friends to Lovers, HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAMAGUCHI TADASHI, M/M, Slightly AU?, Stars and Moon imagery, Their friendship is still the same as in canon, Tsukki loves Tadashi, Webtoon, and symbolism, bc im weak for it, i love them sm, no beta we die like men, obviously, webcomics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessonsFromMoths/pseuds/LessonsFromMoths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Yamaguchi's birthday!! </p>
<p>Based on this prompt: Character A is friends with Character B, who is an artist. A discovers that B has a webcomic they update regularly. It's a cute slice of life thing that seems to be mostly about B's day-to-day life, but the character representing A is... a bit unexpected. [This can be a good or a bad thing.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i'm stuck in HQ tumblr hell [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainbow Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on this prompt: Character A is friends with Character B, who is an artist. A discovers that B has a webcomic they update regularly. It's a cute slice of life thing that seems to be mostly about B's day-to-day life, but the character representing A is... a bit unexpected. [This can be a good or a bad thing.] from <a href="https://otpprompting.tumblr.com/">here</a>.</p>
<p>I also made references to my pacmen gang <a href="https://just-a-gay-bean.tumblr.com/">Just-A-Gay-Bean</a> (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justagaybean/pseuds/Justagaybean/works">AO3</a>), <a href="https://mereibitch.tumblr.com/">Mereibitch/Pepper_Moon</a> (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepper_Moon/pseuds/Pepper_Moon">AO3</a>), and <a href="https://midnightswordsdance.tumblr.com/">MidnightSwordsDance</a> (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightswordsdance/pseuds/midnightswordsdance">AO3</a>)! See if you can catch their very obvious shoutouts lol. </p>
<p>Anyways I wrote this as fast as I possibly could and I'll probably return at a later date to make it fluffier and whatnot but for now enjoy! Happy birthday Yamaguchi Tadashi, loml. Un-beta'd!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you trust me?” Tsukki’s eyes flashed from behind his glasses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely not when you’re looking at me like that,” Tadashi laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But like, do you generally trust me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tadashi pursed his lips and looked up at the ceiling as he tapped his chin in contemplation. “Hm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asshole!” Tsukki shoved him lightly. “I’m serious. I want to take you to this art show. Do you trust me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tadashi sighed overdramatically. “I suppose I’ll let you drag me to some fancy art show, but only if you buy dinner, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? You can damn well buy your own dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but I’m a poor student with close to nothing to my name,” Tadashi emptied his pockets to prove his point, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout to try and make himself look more pitiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m not?” Tsukki snorted, grabbing his coat and tossing Tadashi his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My company must be bought!” Tadashi lifted a finger in the air with a sense of self-importance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, Yamaguchi-san,” Tsukki mocked. “Now come on, it’s only open for a few more hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hours?” Tadashi groaned, which only made Tsukki grin. Tadashi let Tsukki drag him out of their shared apartment, still acting stiffed but biting his cheek to hide a smile. Secretly, he was extremely pleased that Tsukki invited him to an art show, and he knew that Tsukki knew that too. It kind of felt like a big deal, even if it wasn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although Tsukki was an art student at their university, he kept most of his art to himself. Even when they were kids, Tsukki was surprisingly bashful about his art. He would doodle nonstop in his notebooks during class and cover them before lunch. They would sketch with chalk on the roads outside of their houses and Tsukki would blush furiously when Tadashi gushed over his drawings of sunsets and flowers (Tsukki always drew flowers because his mother loved them). While he had gotten a bit more open about his art as their friendship grew (and especially when they decided to be roommates), he was still generally pretty private about art and his love for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s cold,” Tsukki complained as they walked to the art building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re always cold,” Tadashi took a hat out of his jacket pocket and held it out for his friend to take. “But you’re lucky I brought this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukki grabbed it gently and tugged it over his ears, which were red from the cold. “Is this why you conveniently never have room for your wallet when we go places?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope!” Tadashi popped the ‘p.’ “I conveniently never have my wallet because I want you to pay for my stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Greedy,” Tsukki remarked, stepping closer to Tadashi so that their shoulders brushed as they walked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never said I wasn’t. At least I’m honest.” He grinned cheekily at his best friend, who merely rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes, your one redeeming quality.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful, Tsukki,” Tadashi knocked his elbow into his friend. “You keep talking like that and I may fall in love with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh, sure,” Tsukki mumbled, knocking him back but avoiding eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So whose works are we going to be seeing?” Tadashi asked as they neared the building. Tsukki held the door open for him and he scurried into the warmth of the art building’s lobby. There were signs for numerous different art shows since the end of the semester was coming up and there were a lot of senior shows going on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The entirety of the junior class,” Tsukki said nonchalantly. Tadashi, however, gaped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukki….” He started, but didn’t finish that first thought at the embarrassed look on his best friend’s face. Instead, he grabbed his friend’s hand and squeezed it, lingering for a moment before letting go again. Tsukki was not only showing him art he enjoyed, he was showing Tadashi </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>art. Tadashi was touched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” he mumbled, cheeks still dusted a light pink both from the cold and his embarrassment. Tadashi followed him upstairs to a smaller gallery. There were already tons of students milling about, checking out the art of twelve junior artists. There was an array of photographs from Kageyama Tobio; pictures of mural samples from Hinata Shouyou; abstract graphics from Yachi Hitoka; scarily realistic sculptures from Kunimi Akira and Goshiki Tsutomu; abstract sculptures from Chigaya Eikichi and Haiba Lev; an honestly impressive collection of ceramics with incredible painted designs by Kindaichi Yuutarou; and some miscellaneous paintings, watercolors, and oil paintings from Shibayama Yuuki, Inuoka Sou, and Kuribayashi Runa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, tucked neatly between Yachi and Kunimi’s displays, was a collection of eight drawings. Five of them were in black and white, and even though Tadashi had barely seen any of Tsukki’s art, he automatically knew that they all belonged to him without even checking the nameplate. Tsukki got caught up by Hinata’s excited babbling but Tadashi was drawn to Tsukki’s art like a moth to a flame, so he didn’t wait up. His feet stopped once he was centered on the display. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simply, it took his breath away. While the drawings looked neat and precise, Tadashi could tell that it had probably taken days or even weeks to draw each one. He could see Tsukki’s careful pen strokes that he recognized, he could tell when his friend hesitated and when he had hit the ground running with short, wonderful bursts of spontaneity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Living with Tsukki had taught Tadashi what his friend looked like when he was drawing, and Tadashi briefly closed his eyes to imagine the look of pure euphoric concentration on Tsukki’s face as he sketched each of these out, hunched over his desk or sprawled on his floor when his back started hurting too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each drawing was completely different, but there was something about the angle of the point of view, like each one was from the perspective of an outsider looking in. The drawings had an alienating effect, filling Tadashi with a sort of uneasy peace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The top two drawings were in color, and Tadashi suddenly realized why he found peace and familiarity in the display: the top two drawings were scenes, stilled in time forever, just as they are in Tadashi’s mind. On the left is the playground where he and Tsukki met, and on the right is the interior of their high school gym. But instead of being in the scenes, the observer is right on the edge of them, close to the action but not quite close enough. The one of the playground is sketched during nighttime, moonlight reflecting off of the play equipment, and the gym is lit with the golden glow of a sunrise. That makes Tadashi cock his head, too: he wondered why Tsukki chose to draw the scenes during unexpected times, when you wouldn’t have much reason to actually be there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four paintings in the middle row were just in black and white. The one on the far left was a pair of large hands wrapped around smaller ones, the next a collection of flowers wilting from inside a pair of familiar volleyball shoes, the middle right one a drawing of a child’s hand and arm as they drew a hero in chalk, and the far right one a pair of discarded headphones at the top of a playground slide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bottom two were Tadashi’s favorites, though. The left one was in black and white, and it was a large, reflecting lake. A single figure, humanoid but just barely, sat at the edge of the water and looked down at the lake. There was no reflection. The one on the right did have color, and it was a brilliant night sky, its colors melting into a darkened rainbow of stars and galaxies. At the bottom of the drawing were two figures, both drawn in black and white, staring up at the multicolored sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did really well this year,” Tadashi startled a bit at Yachi’s voice, but relaxed immediately after. She was a mutual friend of both Tsukki and Tadashi, so he saw her often and was almost (almost) used to her quiet footsteps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could look at these forever. Think I could convince him to hang these in our apartment?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he’d rather die. And then he’d haunt you until you took them down,” she said easily, a grin taking up most of her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tadashi sighed loudly. “I suppose you’re right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both looked at the drawings together for a quiet moment. “Yamaguchi-kun? Do you mind if I act presumptuous for a moment?” Yachi asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean Yachi?” He tore his gaze away from the galaxy drawing again to look at the shorter girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked a bit nervous but also incredibly determined. “Have you ever heard of Webtoon?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Webtoon?” He thought for a minute. It sounded familiar, like maybe he had seen it in an instagram or snapchat advertisement, but he shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” she handed him a piece of paper. On it was her loopy handwriting. “Go to Webtoon and look up this cartoonist.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at the paper. “But do it when you get home!” She squeaked before hurriedly returning to her collection, quickly engaging in a conversation with Hinata. Tadashi felt a presence looming behind him and he realized the reason for her quick retreat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukki, these are incredible,” he said, shoving the paper into his pocket before Tsukki could ask him about it. He had a feeling that Yachi had meant for it to be for his eyes only, and right now the focus was supposed to be on the art show. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Flatterer,” Tsukki said. The quiet, pleased smile on his face said that he liked it, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tadashi leaned closer so that he and Tsukki were pressed up against each other as they both looked at the drawings, Tadashi’s eyes lingering on them all again, until finally stopping on the last one again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have names for all of them?” He asks. He can see Tsukki nod in his peripheral. “What’s the name of that one?” He points to the rainbow galaxy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nehamas,” Tsukki answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tadashi scrunches his nose in confusion, not expecting that answer. “Why? What does that mean?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you later,” he says. “It’s kind of long.” Tadashi just shrugs. If Tsukki doesn’t want to say anything about it, he doesn’t have to. Tadashi makes a note to look up the name later, if he can remember it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to look at the other displays?” Tsukki asks. And no, Tadashi wants to stay right here and ask Tsukki a million questions about each sketch. He wants to stare at them until he can trace every stroke with his eyes closed. But he knows that that’s the last thing Tsukki wants, so he nods and lets his friend show off the other artists. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yeah, they’re pretty good too. Even cool at times. But Tadashi’s mind is stuck on an empty playground in the middle of the night when the moon is high and a rainbow of stars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alone in his room a few days after the art show, Tadashi straightened out the crumpled piece of paper that he had found again when he wore his pants from that night. The words on it are</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Webtoon: </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>saltyfry</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled up Webtoon on his laptop and brought it to his bed, lounging as he waited for it to load. Once it did he pulled up the username and blinked at the name of the comic. It was named </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rainbow Sky, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it was in the genre called Slice of Life. The cover art of the fic was two figures from behind, children maybe, holding hands. That in itself wasn’t odd, but what caught his eye first was the height difference in the kids, which was extreme, and the fact that the taller child had blonde hair and the smaller one had...green? If he didn’t know better, he’d say that the children looked rather familiar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clicked on the Webtoon and it brought up a summary page. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Join Moon and Stars as they navigate the intricacies of growing up under a rainbow sky. Updates every Sunday. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clicked a black button that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>First Episode</span>
  </em>
  <span> and waited only a moment for it to load. He was immediately captivated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The art was simple but extremely pleasant to look at. Bright colors surrounded the character of “Stars” while darker colors were used to color “Moon.” The first episode introduced the characters and detailed their first meeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Moon had always been a lonely child, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Webtoon started.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was alienated by the other children for his quick, lashing tongue, and didn’t find any of them worth his time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But then one day, Moon met Stars.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stars shined brighter than anything that Moon had ever seen. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In fact, Stars shined so bright, too bright, that the other kids hated him for it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At those words, a drawing of Stars is shown, the child cowering from his tormentors. Tadashi’s heart skipped a beat. The scene was familiar. He knew it would be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When Moon first saw Stars, he uttered one word.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pathetic.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To think that these other kids, these asteroids, would try and take Stars’ light from him. It made Moon angry.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And when Stars looked up at him after the asteroids blasted away, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Moon saw a galaxy splayed across his cheeks.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tadashi scrolled dumbly through Episode 2, then Episode 3, then Episode 4. Rock skipping, flower picking, cookie baking, sleepovers and dinosaurs and volleyball. Older brothers and suns and middle schoolers and matching backpacks. Tsukki had documented it all, every single moment of their friendship on this little webcomic for anyone to see. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The comments were surprising. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>DoReMeeeeeee</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>omfg moon is so in love w stars it hurts my heartttttttttt!!!!!! cuties!!!!!!!!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>BaBaBack</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ok but like friendship goals fr</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Demisexual-Bean</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>their dynamic is just so cute im not even BREATHING okay right now and the art style i just AAAAAAAAAA</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Peppemere</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>holy GCFKYHUXNHNCGXJXIMCXR this is so KRUJ3JGREJILMGHUILBNO7CU4HFUDX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the art!!!!!!!!!! the friendship!!!!!!!!!! the young love!!!!!!!!!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>MidnightDances</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>??????????? pls tell me this is real?????? i love them????? OTP, even if Moon is kinda a dick</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why had Yachi sent him here? Tsukki...Tsukki was obviously </span>
  <em>
    <span>saltyfry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But what did that mean? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rainbow Sky </span>
  </em>
  <span>had been going for about a year and a half according to the date on the first episode, so that means that Tsukki would have started it when they first moved in together. And Tsukki...oh gods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What might Tsukki be trying to say? Or maybe it wou;d be easier to see what the art was telling him, he knew it would say more than the words. As he looked back at the webcomic, Stars drawn so achingly beautiful, he swallowed through a lump in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukki was in love. Tsukishima Kei, his best friend, his moon, was in love with him, Yamaguchi Tadashi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was that too much of a leap? Looking at the webcomic, he suddenly didn’t think so. The way he drew each of Tadashi’s freckles, almost perfectly placed; the slope of his nose; the brightness of his cartoon version’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a relief, to know that the person he loved most in the world loved him, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered how Yachi had known. Well, with the amount of time he spent looking at Tsukki and following him around like a shadow, he guessed that it wasn’t too much of a leap for her to guess that he was in love with his best friend. And if she knew about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rainbow Sky, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she likely figured out Tsukki’s crush without him having to say anything. The comic spoke for itself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He set his laptop aside and sat up on the edge of his bed. The biggest question was now what? He realized that that was a dumb question. Tsukki had already confessed, even if he didn’t know it. Now it was Tadashi’s turn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukki!!!!” He yelled, flinging his bedroom door open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Yamaguchi. We have neighbors, you know,” Tsukki said mildly from where he was splayed across the couch, a book held above his head as he returned to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukki, I have something I have to tell you!” His friend looked up at that, but it was probably the lack of his usual, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry, Tsukki!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>that got his attention. Tsukishima raised one eyebrow (Tadashi had always been so jealous of him for that ability) to tell him to go on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath. “I found your webcomic,” he said, and Tsukki’s face went carefully blank. He sat up, closing the book and placing it on the couch beside him. He patted the area on the other side of the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose it was inevitable. Would you like to sit?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tadashi walked over to the couch and sat, aware that Tsukki was carefully keeping a few breaths of space between them. He’d never done that before, but Tadashi didn’t want to rush him. He could tell that by Tsukki’s blank expression and tense shoulders that he was internally freaking out, so he would follow his friend’s lead. Tsukki liked to jump to conclusions, and sometimes Tadashi’s tendency to ramble when he was trying to reassure caused him more panic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking?” Tsukki asked, and Tadashi leaned into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rainbow Sky </span>
  </em>
  <span>is beautiful. I’m wondering where you got the name from.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tadashi’s answer doesn’t release the tension, but Tsukki’s lips twitch. “In older times, we thought that rainbows were a symbol of bad luck. But as time went on, we began to see rainbows as a sign of good things to come.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I’m kind of sort of definitely in love with you, right?” Tadashi laid his head on Tsukki’s shoulder, which was still tense. “I think I have been for a while now. Since the first time we stargazed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it weird to say that I think I loved you before we even met?” Tsukki asked a little hoarsely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like the moon loves the stars,” Tadashi lifted his head and grinned at Tsukki, teasing him. Tsukki rolled his eyes and blushed furiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never knew you to be so poetic,” Tsukki teased back lightly, his face so close to Tadashi’s that their noses brushed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, I had a little help, </span>
  <em>
    <span>saltyfry</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Tadashi burst into a bout of laughter at Tsukki’s annoyed face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit,” Tsukki pulled back grumbling, but he cracked a smile when he saw how hard Tadashi was laughing. “I’m never going to live it down, am I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukki,” Tadashi said between giggles, once he finally had a grip on himself, “you wrote an entire webcomic based on our childhood friendship and named it some poetic shit like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rainbow Sky </span>
  </em>
  <span>and called me the Stars to your Moon. I think that among all the painfully cute sap I’m allowed to make fun of you for having your username be </span>
  <em>
    <span>saltyfry.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was Yachi’s idea,” he grumbled. “She’s the one who suggested I try to work through my feelings for you through the comic.” He mumbled something else, but Tadashi didn’t catch it despite their proximity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said that I think she was just sick of peer reviewing my sketches of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tadashi reached up and gently turned Tsukki’s head towards him. “You draw me for class?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukki was trying not to blush and failing. “I draw you all the time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, I love you,” he pulled Tsukki in for a hug, gripping him tightly. “I’m so lucky to have you and your dumb sap in my life.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all, what’s the moon without his stars?  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tsukishima’s sketch is called “Nehamas” after Alexander Nehamas, a professor in the humanities at Princeton University. He questions the teachings of Aristotle regarding friendship. He thinks that friendship is not about morality at all, and that we value it not because it is always good, but because it is beautiful.</p>
<p>He says, “We love both art and our friends, and in the same way.”</p>
<p>From an interview that I liked: “But there are other values that don’t depend on our similarities. On the contrary, they depend on our differences. Beauty, for example, is a value like that. A thing is beautiful if it is different from everything else around it, if it stands out, if it does something that other things don’t. And friendship is a value like that…Some of it is that we have many features and we don’t engage all of them in every one of our relationships, precisely because people are different...each one of our friends pushes us in rather different directions. So friendship makes us, in a way, more complicated.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked this, I respond to all comments and will love you forever! </p>
<p>Connect with me on <a href="https://lessons-from-moths.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/FromMoths">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>